A known type of gas fueled lighter is designed so that when the lighter is not in use, the knurled sparking wheel is retracted and located in place in the lighter casing, whereas when the cover is opened for lighting a cigarette or the like, the knurled sparking wheel is projected partly from the lighter casing in response to the opening of the cover thus permitting the sparking wheel to be easily rotated by the operator's thumb. A disadvantage of this type of gas fueled lighter is that the lighter employs for the most part a gear train for operatively connecting the knurled sparking wheel with the cover, thus making the lighter complicated in construction, expensive to manufacture and difficult to disassemble for repair. Moreover, the entry of dirt and dust, particularly the rubbed-off dust of the flint into the gear train tends to cause problems in the lighter.
In another known type of gas fueled lighter, a very long flint holding tube is used whose lower end reaches the bottom end of the lighter and whose upper portion extends to the upper portion of the lighter through the fuel tank. This type of lighter also has disadvantages in that such a flint holding tube usually consists of a single long tube. The use of such a long continuous tube is disadvantageous from the standpoints of manufacturing cost, process, etc. Moreover, in order to mount a block fitted with the required spark generating mechanism on the upper portion of the fuel tank, it is necessary to form a flint holding tube receiving hole and align the hole in the block with the flint holding tube when mounting the block in place thus requiring a complicated assembling operation. Another disadvantage is that it is practically impossible to utilize such flint holding tube for the mounting of other mechanisms or make the flint holding tube to serve other purposes.